1. Field
A touch-sensing apparatus and an electronic appliance including a touch-sensing apparatus are provided.
2. Background
Fingerprint sensing techniques may be used in personal identification fields, such as, e.g., in biometrics or authentication processes. For example, a fingerprint verification or recognition sensor such as a fingerprint sensor may be used in order to grant access to an electronic appliance such as a smart phone. In a touch-sensing apparatus including such a fingerprint sensor, the fingerprint sensor may be provided in an area, such as a “non-effective area”, that does not include a display area, or an “effective area”. After a separate blind hole is formed in the non-effective area of a cover substrate included in the touch-sensing apparatus, a button-type fingerprint sensor may be inserted into the blind hole.
In the non-effective area of the cover substrate, in order for a wiring electrode and a printed circuit board, which connects the wiring electrode to an external circuit, to be invisible from an outside, a material having a predetermined color may be applied to form a decorative layer. The decorative layer may be provided between the cover substrate and the fingerprint sensor.
Various attempts have recently been made in order to add a design to the decorative layer. If a thick decorative layer engraved with a shape such as logo is formed on a glass substrate by a pad-printing method, the shape may be recognized together or mistaken with the fingerprint by the fingerprint sensor, thereby lowering a recognition rate of the fingerprint sensor.